nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nitrome Online
This is an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. This game is an MMO idea, so any help at all would be very much appreciated regarding ideas and such. If you would like to make any changes to this article or have any help to offer, please leave a comment for me! Plot This game is an MMO. It does have a storyline to follow and missions to go on, but you really kind of get to create your own story through your adventure. The storyline has a group of missions for you to go on in order to help out characters in the Nitrome world. The Nitrome world features many Nitrome characters as NPC's and worlds from several Nitrome games to explore. The Nitrome Boss and an orginization of other Nitrome villains have risen and invaded the Nitrome world with their armies of minions and thugs. A legion of Nitrome heroes will fight back, but need your help to do it. Controls W, A, S, D- moving forward and backwards and turning left and right Mouse- move mouse to aim weapon at an enemy and click to use weapon. Can also select special moves to use along bottom of screen Space Bar- jump Shift Key- opens menu I- shortcut key, will open inventory M- shortcut key, will open map Q- shortcut key, will open quest journal 1- will put your character into a vehicle to ride around faster 2- will put up a shield to protect you from enemy attacks Game Information Health Bar- your health bar displays the amount of health you have left. When you run out of health, you die. Don't worry though, you'll respawn at the nearest respawn point. The healthbar is displayed at the top left corner of your screen. Above the helath bar is the name of your character. Weapon- the type of weapon you have out is displayed below your health bar at the top left corner of the screen. XP- stands for Experience Points. You need experience points to level up in the game. You gain XP by killing enemies and completing missions. Your current XP level is displayed at the top right corner of your screen in a bar. Below this bar is the Nitromian Positioning System, or NPS, which helps you locate yourself, NPC's, and enemies on a mini-map. NPS- small mini-map that shows you your, NPC's, and enemies' locations. Current Objective- your current objective is displayed in words below your NPS. Chat Menu- the chat menu is at the bottom left corner of the screen. It displays what you, NPC's, and other players nearby have said. Special Abilities- special abilities are selected and changed at respawn points. If you want to select or change a special ability, just go to the nearest respawn point. Special Abilities are used in battle against enemies. You select them with your mouse cursor. Special Abilities are stronger than any of your regular attacks and can deal area damage too. Some special abilities may simply use a certain type of Nitrome weapon, but others may even summon a Nitrome character themselves to help you fight. They are displayed at the middle bottom of the screen. There are only three special ability buttons. Customization In Nitrome Online, you can create and customize your own character to play as. You get to choose your skin color, eye color, hair color, hairstyle, height, (width), and mouth size. Once you are in the game, you will be able to collect new clothes and new weapons from killing enemies and completing missions. Below is a list of all of the hairstyles and clothes you can wear in the game. Hats/Masks Dr. Nastidious Hat Dr. Nastidious Goggles Takeshi Mask Swindler Mask Pink Angry Head Mask Green Angry Head Mask Astronaut Helmet Hard Hat Sombrero Baron Battenberg Hat Eye Patch Pirate Hat (Red, Blue) Sweatband Miner Helmet Owl Hat Night Cap Castle Corp Helmet Tiny Castle Helmet Armoured Knight Helmet Toxic Hazmat Hat Foreman Hat Canary Hat Alien Larvae Blast-Man Joe Hat Fluffykins Ears Troll Horns Chimp Hat Fake Chimp Nose Chiseler Hat Chiseler Mask Dirk Valentine Hat Flightless Hat (Blue, Green) Racing Helmet Princess Tiara Crown Rainbogeddon Hat Rainbogeddon Bow Stone Tribe Headdress Spartan Helmet Enemy Soldier Helmet Mercenary Helmet Norse Helmet Norse Hankerchief Pirate Bandana (Red, Blue) Parasite Hat Acorn Helmet Enemy 585 Helmet Bullethead Helmet Viking Helmet Kapowski Goggles Norman Noggin Hat Onekey Feather Lockehorn Antlers Skull Mask Red Knight Helmet Glass Cleaner Helmet Shopkeeper Hat Warlock Skull Hat Sunglasses Moscow Party Hat Big Pirate Hat Behemoth Horn Priest of Hecate Antlers Gladiator Visor Gladiator Helmet Police Hat Top Hat Enemy Commander Helmet Castle Corp Helmet (Enemy) Tri-corner Hat Rainbow Pirate Hat Flower Hat Orange Enzyme Mask Narwhal Horn Green Goon Goggles Mutant Man Mask Mr. Nibbles Hat Arrow Hat Magic Touch Hat Green Enzyme Hat Shellbot Hat Orange Squid Hat Blue Squid Hat Cyborg Eye Duck Bill Fluffykins Hat (Red, Green) Electrobrain Helmet Witchdoctor Mask Transformer Mask Moo King Flame Moo King Nose Ring Canary Mask Oodlegob Mask (Blue, Green, Orange, Pink) Mewserver Helmet Mars Mask Moon Mask Lost Moon Mask Saturn Mask Sun Mask Mercury Mask Space Mouse Helmet Onekey Mask Hot Air Mask Green Squid Hat Bat Hat Bomba Hat Peanut Crate Hat Mother Helmet Turnament Helmet Sorceror Hat Triclopian Helmet Dunce Cap Brain Hat Warrior Horns Skeleton Fry Mask Sporty Mask Penguin Beak Quad-eyed Demon Mask Shadow Demon Mask Snowman Mask Santa Hat Elf Hat (Pink or Green) Fake Beard Zapo Helmet Snake Hair Hat Medusa Mask Handle Robot Hat Magneboy Helmet Plunger Helmet Masked Native Mask Masked Native Headdress Mushroom Hat Egyptian Birg Hat Egyptian Bird Beak Carrier Dark Hat (Purple or Blue) Simian Unit Mask Saboteur Hat Saboteur Glasses Voodoo Doll Mask Grappler Hat Fluffball Mask White Knight Helmet Flaming Knight Helmet Blue Feather Headdress Cactus Monster Helmet Sandworm Mask Copycat Hat Vanilla Hat Strawberry Hat Chocolate Hat Sorbet Hat Mint-Choc-Chip Hat Bubble Gum Hat Licorice Hat Bacon Hat Pot Creature Hat BIC Duck Mask Peppermint Mask Nipbot Hat Napping Guard Hat 2014 Glasses New Year Hat changeType Helmet Ditto Mask Shadow Mask Ditto Demon Mask Virus Hat Red Slime Hat Spiked Red Slime Hat Robot Hat (Red, Blue, Green, Yellow) Vampire Hunter Hat Vampire Mask Werewolf Mask Zombie Mask Turkey Mask Dove Hat Pidgeon Hat Bee Hat Bat Hat Helicopter Hat Pegasus Hat Pelican Hat Chicken Hat Submolok Helmet Snowball Helmet Polar Bear Mask Moose Antlers Gunbrick Glasses Radd Bradd Cap Radd Bradd Sunglasses Sir Jumpalot Helmet Spacegirl Helmet Awesome Ninja Mask Clive Glasses Plumber Hat Shirts/Jackets Cuboy Shirt (Pink, Blue) Eskimo Coat Takeshi Ninja Shirt Austin Shirt Justin Hoodie Lab Coat Dr. Nastidious Jacket Space Suit Blue Shirt Billy Shirt Blast-Man Joe Jacket Hazmat Suit Caveman Lioncloth (Orange, Green) Fluffykins Shirt (Red, Green) Glass Cleaner Suit Kapowski Jacket Striped Pirate Shirt (Red, Blue) Chimp Suit Business Suit Castle Corp Armor Castle Corp Armor (Enemy) Tiny Castle Armor Spartan Armor Priest of Hecate Cloak Enemy Soldier Armor Chiseler Shirt Dirk Valentine Jacket Yellow Raincoat Racing Jacket Runner Suit CEO Shirt Mercenary Jacket Racoon Shirt Norse Warrior Shirt Red Knight Armor Shopkeeper Cloak Zapo Shirt Night Shirt Warlock Shirt Golden Shirt Red Coat Lizardman Armor S.W.A.T. Jacket Thief Shirt Mutant Man Shirt Norman Noggin Shirt King Frog Suit Purple T-Shirt Space Mouse Shirt (with sleeves for people with arms) Moon Shirt Mars Shirt Lost Moon Shirt Saturn Shirt Mercury Shirt Sun Shirt Santa Jacket Elf Jacket (Pink or Green) Pirate Boy Shirt Lazy Rider Suit Puppet Knight Armor Simian Unit Suit Saboteur Shirt Maiden Dress White Knight Armor Flaming Knight Armor Udder Cow Shirt Vanilla Shirt Strawberry Shirt Chocolate Shirt Sorbet Shirt Mint-Choc-Chip Shirt Bubble Gum Shirt Licorice Shirt Bacon Shirt Copycat Shirt Peppermint Shirt Cyber Guard Suit Hot Air T-Shirt Hot Air Christmas Sweater Enemy 585 Christmas Sweater Cuboy Christmas Sweater Napping Guard Shirt 2014 Shirt Vampire Hunter Suit Flying Man Trench Coat 'Spread the Dove' T-Shirt Spacegirl Suit Mr. Smooth Suit Pants/Shorts Hazmat Pants Jeans Eskimo Pants Takeshi Pants Astronaut Pants Austin Shorts Justin Pants Dirk Valentine Pants Mutant Man Pants Racoon Pants Dr. Nastidious Pants Mercenary Pants Blast-Man Joe Pants Gym Shorts Glass Cleaner Pants Business Pants Khaki Pants Khaki Shorts Chimp Pants Kapowski Pants Castle Corp Leg Armor Castle Corp Leg Armor (Enemy) Spartan Leg Armor Pirate Pants Enemy Soldier Leg Armor Leather Pants Racing Pants Runner Pants Norse Warrior Pants Red Knight Leg Armor Zapo Pants Warlock Pants Black Pants S.W.A.T. Pants Norman Noggin Pants Norse Oldtimer Pants Overalls Rex209 Pants Tiny Castle Leg Armor King Frog Pants Golden Pants Gladiator Pants Egg Shell Pants Jean Shorts Space Mouse Pants Santa Pants Elf Pants (Pink or Green) Saboteur Pants White Knight Leg Armor Flaming Knight Leg Armor Napping Guard Pants Cyber Guard Pants changeType Overalls Robot Pants Flying Man Pants Plumber Overalls Mr. Smooth Pants Lucky Boxer Shorts Gloves/Shoes Zapo Gloves Zapo Shoes Canary Gloves Canary Shoes Dr. Nastidious Gloves Dr. Nastidious Shoes Professor Gloves Sniper Enzyme Gloves Rex209 Shoes Takeshi Gloves Takeshi Shoes Hazmat Gloves Hazmat Shoes Eskimo Shoes Eskimo Skates Astronaut Shoes Astronaut Gloves Castle Corp Gauntlets Castle Corp Shoes Castle Corp Gauntlets (Enemy) Castle Corp Shoes (Enemy) Blast-Man Joe Shoes Pirate Shoes Racing Gloves Racing Shoes Boots Severed Foot Shoes Severed Hand Gloves Dirk Valentine Shoes Duck Feet Spartan Shoes Mercenary Boots Norse Warrior Shoes Kapowski Gloves Kapowski Shoes Glass Cleaner Shoes Glass Cleaner Gloves Warlock Shoes Business Shoes Justin Shoes Greek Sandals Santa Boots Elf Shoes Elf Gloves Santa Gloves Mittens White Knight Gauntlets White Knight Shoes Flaming Knight Gauntlets Flaming Knight Shoes BIC Boots Robot Gloves Robot Shoes Backpacks/Accessories Onion Backpack Astronaut Pack Angel Wings Quiver of Arrows Chimp Tail Warlock Amulet Racoon Tail Miner Belt Canopy Backpack Cat Tail Dog Tail Green Goon Wings Norman Noggin Cape Winged Cat Wings Pirate Belt Norse Cape Warlock Cape Kapowski Backpack Squirrel Tail Canary Jetpack Calamari Backpack Moon Backpack Sun Backpack Saturn Backpack Sack of Toys Snowman Scarf Saboteur Scarf Ditto Scarf Ditto Demon Cape Vampire Hunter Cape Mr. Smooth Tie Followers Dove Follower Pidgeon Follower Chicken Follower Helicopter Follower Shadow Follower Coil Follower Alien Follower Onion Follower Hot Air Balloon Follower Parrot Ball Follower Fluffball Follower Ice Beak Follower Roly Poly Follower Air Strike Plane Follower Oodlegob Follower Hairstyles Preppy Buzzcut Mohawk 'The Austin' 'The Jack Frost' Ponytail Pigtails Braids Dreads Spiky Afro Sideburns Long & Straight Short & Straight Curly Long & Wavy Short & Wavy 'The Professor' Bowl Haircut 'The Swirl' Casual Bed Head Bald Comb Over Shaggy 'The Willow' Weapons This is a list of weapons used in Nitrome Online. Ranged Weapons Blue Proton Cannon Orange Proton Cannon Green Slime Cannon Mercenary Gun 'The Machine' Gun Rex209 Cannon Nitro Gun Banana Bomb Blaster Sword Cannon Nanobot Gun Double Edged Bow & Arrow Helmet Gun Bullet Ice Beak Gun Twin Shot Bow Three-way Crossbow Ninja Stars Cyber Guard Gun Grappling Gun Chain Cannon Mega Laser Canary Laser Cave Bow Molotov Launcher Penguin Gun Office Laser Gun Buzzsaw Blaster Gunbrick Gun Hailstone Cannon Woodpecker Flex Cannon Mechasaur Cannon Alien Liquid Squirter Alien Missile Launcher Boomyfant Blaster Blamo Sick Orange Goo Gun Rocket Launcher Homing Missile Gun Gobber Gun Pistol Shotgun Barrel Gun Mini-gun S.W.A.T. Gun Fireball Gun Acid Blaster Toaster Gun Boomerang Gun Pixel Gun Acorn Cannon Determinator Dum Dum North Star Mandelbrot Zeus Valentine Thor's Hammer Catherine Dragoon Infestor Chain Gun Oodlegob Launcher Matryoshka Cannon Cannon Doctor Nastidious Pistol Orange Goo Launcher Lost Moon Launcher Mars Blaster Ornament Launcher Snowball Cannon Arrow Stone Sandblaster Ice Bucket Blaster Tech Fox Cannon Boomerang Dragon Gun Blue Fire Blaster Blue Gunbuster Cannon Hot Air Bullets Buzzblade Blaster Buzzbot Gun Cannon Robot Gun Robot Sniper Gun Snot Launcher Xolstar Cannon Fire Blaster Virus Launcher Hunter Crossbows Submolok Cannon Soldier Rifle Spacegirl Cannon Melee Weapons Orange Flail Norse Dagger Norse Sword Double Edged Dagger Double Edged Sword Double Edged Axe Double Edged Pitchfork Double Edged Hammer Lion Hammer Drill Demon Pitchfork Pink Angry Head Mace Green Angry Head Mace Cyber Samurai Sword Hot Air Axe Hot Air Mace Tiny Castle Sword Icebreaker Hammer Proton Sword Castle Corp Sword Castle Corp Mace Flyswatter Severed Arm Boss Whip Sucker Punch Gun Slap Gun Crusher Squirrel Mace Coal Shovel Chicken Anchor Clipboard Orange Enzyme Shield Saturn Flail Grappler Hook Candy Cane Ornament Mace Little X-Mas Tree Garland Whip Onekey Spear Giant Spike Ball Mace Hand Cyan Fan Saw Nanobot Orbs Blue Wrecking Ball Buzzbot Saw Apple Cider Bottle Spiked Red Slime Mace Robot Wrench Wooden Stake Sir Jumpalot Sword Explosives Bomb Cherry Bomb Blast-Man Bombs Toxic Bombs Dynamite Bee Bomb Mouse Explosives Mercury Bombs Fondue Incendiary Ornament Grenades Peppermint Bombs Nitroglycerine Ice Bombs Balloon Bombs Floating Mines Bomb Shooter Penguin Grenades Nanobot Bombs Swindler Bombs Bomb Balls Big Daddy Bombs Neutron Bombs Submolok Bombs Magic Weapons Voodoo Doll Warlock Staff Wizard Wand Wizard Staff Vehicles This is a list of vehicles you are able to ride in Nitrome Online. Gasguzzler 3000 Mining Cart Xolstar Flipside Car UFO Handcart Train Tank S.S. Squeakstar Mini Barry's Chopper Kitty Cruiser Tiger Triclopian Pod Toboggan Purple Pig Horse Dark Creature Employee Ribbit The Machine Cubot Flying Cloud Skateboard Bike Scooter Pterodactyl Triceratops Worm Rocket Man Wild Boar Bump Battle Royale Bumper Car Charged Bumper Car Pegasus Radd Bradd Skateboard NPC's This is a list of NPC's found in Nitrome Online. Captain Cheddarton Gunner Gorgonzola Major Mozzarella Private Provolone Private Parmesan Mars Mercury Saturn Lost Moons (x3) Professor Rex209 Takeshi Pink Angel Orange Angel Hazmat Hero Norse Warrior Norse Father Austin Carter Barry Garry Boss Larry Billy Uncle Rico Fluffykins Right Eye Left Eye Computer Person Blast-Man Joe Hot Air Mrs. Hot Air Hot Air Jr. Canary 214-LE Black Ball Blue Ball Zapo Red Pirate Captain Blue Pirate Captain Red Pirates Blue Pirates Spartan Warrior Swindler Fat Cat Owl Bearded Man Manuel Turner Penny Sterling Princess Blots Small Fries Canopy Monkey Chimp Chiseler Blue Duck Green Duck Egyptian Bird Caveman Cavegirl Missing Link Baby Baby Dino Sabre-Tooth Dread Monty Dirk Valentine Employees Eskimo Runners Jack Frost Ice Cream Characters Justin Bennet Kapowski Castle Corp Knights Lady Snow Fox Lockehorn Maiden Miners Norman Noggin Vikings Robot Workers Rockitty Squeak the Dog Stretchy Dog Stone Tribe Warlock Watcher Village Chief Master Cutter Blue Princess Nectarine IV Foreman Buzz Orange Alien Ice Cream Penguin Flash Cat Licorice Smokey Bacon Godfrey Nectarine IV Teenager Oodlegobs Cuboy Yeti Plunger Ice Beak Calamari Squid Turnament Knight Jump Hero Foreman White Raccoon Ribbit Bullethead Soldier Tiny Castle Knight Tiny Castle Maiden Onekey Magneboy Sleepwalker Fly Trap Yin Yang Cactus Men Mail Bird Protagonist Ditto Shadow Virus Robot Vampire Hunter Flying Man Polar Bear Submolok Gunbrick Driver Rosy Cheeks Boy Sir Jumpalot Radd Bradd Blue Rodent Clive Mr. Smooth Enemies Minions Minions, a.k.a. First Class Enemies, are the weakest types of enemies in the game. They still take a good amount of damage to defeat and can be quite stubborn. Some have special abilities depending on what Nitrome game they hail from. This is a list of Minions encountered throughout the various worlds of Nitrome Online. Nitromefied People- allow me to explain. These are enemies that I came up with. They are people who have been turned into human-Nitrome monster hybrids by the Nitrome boss. They act a bit like zombies. Alien Larvae Alien Spinners Mini-Alien Squids Dark Things Green Slimes Cloud Dark Things Onions Crawling Green Enzymes Bouncing Green Enzymes Dragons (Twin Shot) Running Orange Enzymes Bat Beasts Green Trolls Cows (Bad Ice Cream) Orange Squids Log Men Mutant Men Cyber Guards Blue Mines Eater Droplets Small Legged Blobs Pushy Baby Jellies Crawling Clouds Wheel Robots Hovering Robots Dragon Guardians Enemy Soldiers Serpents Rats Green Lizardmen Gobbers Mr. Nibbles Space Mice Blind Demon (Mirror Image) Ice Starfish Udder Cows Gold Head Robots Thugs Thugs, a.k.a. Second Class Enemies, are the middle group between strong and weak enemies. They take more damage than Minions but less than Brutes. Thugs are more likely to have special abilities and have stronger attacks. Below is a list of Thugs encountered throughout the many worlds of Nitrome Online. Blue Slimes Fire Dark Things Shield Dark Things Carrier Dark Things Mouth Dark Things Spiky Dark Things Thieves Monkey Green Enzymes Sniper Green Enzymes Boomerang Dragons (Twin Shot) Throwing Orange Enzymes Bomb Balls Pitchfork Demons Infected Canaries Alien Squids Alien Birds Alien Bats Alien Turtles Alien Bees Flying Orange Enzyme Green Squids Pot Creatures Blue Trolls Jumping Ball Guys Ducks (Bad Ice Cream) Bull Beasts Cyber Samurais Drone Mines S.W.A.T. Units Mr. Gobbles Mercenaries Henchmen Captain Tongue Mo & DJ Mother Jellies Cannon Robots Three Legged Robots Enemy Commanders Red Lizardmen Skeletons Charging Robots Bomb Shooting Robots Jumping Demons Quackbots Octobosses Sandworms Starfish (Bad Ice-Cream) Peppermints Brutes Brutes, a.k.a. Third Class Enemies, are the strongest enemies in the game (besides Bosses). They take the most damage to kill and have the strongest attacks. They are more likely to have special abilities. Below is a list of Brutes encountered throughout the many worlds of Nitrome Online. Turquoise Slimes Red Slimes Berserker Dark Things Helmet Dark Things Rider Dark Things Strong Creatures Mimic Green Enzymes Juggernaut Orange Enzymes Nitrome Employees Pirahna Squids Blue Squids Horned Yellow Guys Simian Units Clone Scientists Black Cats (Rainbogeddon) Father Jellies Robotic Squids Priests of Hecate Gladiators Brutes (Parasite) Quad-Eyed Demons Angry Quackbots All Sky Serpent Types Trolls (Square Meal) Bosses (N.M.D.) Copycats Red Starfish Bosses Bosses are the toughest type of enemy in the game. They are best confronted in a team of players with high experience levels. Bosses are usually only encountered when you get a specific mission, but some have secret lairs hidden throughout the worlds of Nitrome Online, so try to find them if you can. Below is a list of Bosses encountered throughout the many worlds of Nitrome Online. Defense Robot Zero- secret lair Maxwell Merlock Baron Battenberg Nitrome Boss Big Hat Pirate Mother Midas Medusa- secret lair Minotaur- secret lair King Frog Infected Canary Leader Parasite Dr. Nastidious The Machine Baron von Blimp Giant Worm- secret lair Omega Dragon Locations This is a list of locations in Nitrome Online. There are currently 28 locations in Nitrome Online. Below each location name is displayed the names of the NPC's found there in bold. Cloud Kingdom (Twin Shot Series) Pink Angel, Orange Angel, Norman Noggin Test Subject Area (contains Dr. Nastidious' Base and Xeno Labs, and also the Fault Line testing facility) Professor, Rex209, Blue, Larry, Zapo Ancient Greece (Double Edged) Spartan Warrior, Maiden, Mail Bird Nitrome City (contains Corp Inc., The Glassworks, Nitrome Towers, and MewTube Tower) Austin Carter, Kapowski, Robot Workers, Sabre-tooth, Employees Ninja City (contains Akuma's tower and Merlock's Base) Takeshi, Black Ball, Monty, Orange Canopy Forest (contains the Canopy world and the Small Fry world, Cheese Moon is in the sky) Canopy Monkey, Small Fries, Plunger, Calamari Squid Frosty Mountains (mountainous area, contains Avalanche, Jack Frost, Lockehorn, Frost Bite, and Thin Ice worlds) Eskimo, Lockehorn, Norse Father, Mint Choc Chip, Ice Beak, Polar Bear Viking Beach (contains Icebreaker world) Master Cutter, Red Pirate Captain, Red Pirates, Vikings, Village Chief Rustyard (contains Rustyard world) Rusty, Rockitty, Lady Snow Fox, Virus Stony Mountains (contains Worm Food world) Stone Tribe, Baby, Baby Dino, Protagonist Nitromian Desert (contains Sandman, Off the Rails, and Temple Glider worlds) Egyptian Bird, Sterling, Penny, Alien Ice Cream, Sleepwalker, Cactus Men Ghastly Groves (contains Stumped laboratory and Graveyard Shift world) Hot Air Jr., Squeak the Dog, Raccoon, changeType Hero Nuclear Neighborhood (contains Toxic world) Hazmat Hero, Computer Person, Uncle Rico, Ribbit Canary Mining Colony 227 (contains Canary and Cave Chaos worlds) Canary 214-LE, Miners, Strawberry, Major Mozzarella, Foreman White Temple Jungle (contains Onekey and Swindler worlds) Swindler, Fat Cat, Owl, Turner, Chimp, Onekey Nitromian Airfield (contains Hot Air series, Sky Serpents, Dirk Valentine, and Steamlands worlds) Norse Warrior, Dirk Valentine, Hot Air, Mrs. Hot Air, Watcher, Fly Trap Abandoned City (contains Bullethead and Rubble Trouble series worlds) Boss, Garry, Barry, Mercury, Bullethead Soldier Castle Square (contains Castle Corp, Enemy 585, Tiny Castle, and Knight Trap worlds) Bearded Man, Princess, Princess Nectarine IV, Vanilla, Castle Corp Knights, Tiny Castle Knight Speed City (contains Flipside, Flash Cat, and Rush worlds) Runners, Warlock, Foreman Buzz, Flash Cat, Smokey Bacon Iris City (contains Color Blind world) Blots, Right Eye, Left Eye, Private Provolone Secret Dungeons (contains Square Meal, Ditto, and Flightless worlds) Blue Duck, Green Duck, Chocolate, Jump Hero, Ditto, Shadow NES Dimension (contains Super Treadmill, The Bucket, Mega Mash, and Silly Sausage worlds) Stretchy Dog, Billy, Fluffykins, Blast-Man Joe, Turnament Knight, Oodlegobs Mutinous Port (contains Mutiny and Aquanaut worlds) Blue Pirate Captain, Blue Pirates, Sorbet Psychadelia (contains Rainbogeddon World) Blue Ball, Private Parmesan, Yin, Yang, Flying Man Crater City (contains Chisel world) Chiseler, Justin Bennet, Manuel, Mars, Captain Cheddarton, Lost Moons Dinoland (contains B.C. Bow Contest world) Caveman, Cavegirl, Dread, Missing Link, Tiny Castle Maiden Winter Wonderland (contains Jack Frost, Bad Ice Cream, and Snow Drift worlds) Jack Frost, Bubble Gum, Gunner Gorgonzola, Penguin, Yeti Space Observatory (contains Cheese Dreams and Rockitty worlds) Alien Ice Cream, Saturn, Licorice, Magneboy, Submolok Fire Sand Beach (contains Aquanaut and Twang worlds) Cuboy, Teenager, Godfrey Nectarine IV Missions Missions are quests and objectives received from Nitrome NPC's around the Nitrome World. Not all NPC's give out missions, but some are involved in other missions. By completing missions, the player will receive new gear and XP points. Some missions are not able to be done until the player is a certain level. There are two types of missions: Story Missions and Side Missions. Story Missions are certain missions that are attuned to the story of the game and will work towards stopping the evil Nitrome badguys. Side missions will usually be some sort of side task. An example of this are the missions received from pirates, as the pirates just want to fight the pirates of opposite color. Side missions may also include fighting enemies or working towards stopping the badguys, but are not as major or significant as the Story Missions are. Below is a list of all of the possible missions (along with a brief description of it) that can be completed in Nitrome Online. The name of the character that gives out the mission is in bold. All of the missions they distribute will be listed below their name. All Missions Captain Cheddarton Cheese, Glorious Cheese- a mission to collect cheese from Mother Jellies Chilly Cheese Fries- a mission to collect Cheese Fries from the Frosty Mountains Not Yo Cheese- a mission to get cheese samples back from Space Mice Gunner Gorgonzola Cheesy Chain Gun- a mission to get a chain gun from the Demolition Crew Major Mozzarella Cheese Trouble- a mission to collect cheese from the escaped planets Private Provolone Private Parmesan Cheese Disease- a mission to dispose of poisonous cheese by feeding it to enemies Mars Derpy Duel- a mission to defeat Wheel Robots and Hovering Robots Mercury Cheese Fondue- a mission to power the Space Observatory using melted cheese fondue Saturn Shooting the Curl- a mission to get a surfboard for Saturn from Starfish Lost Moons (x3) Bash, Crash, Slam!- a mission to defeat 25 Space Mice Professor Professor vs. Doctor- a mission to defeat Dr. Nastidious Lab Rats- a mission to defeat Rats that have invaded Xeno Labs Dancing on the Ceiling- a mission to recover Rex209's schematics from Dr. Nastidious's lair Enzyme Entertainment- a mission to collect samples from Orange Enzymes and Green Enzymes Clipboard Chaos- a mission to recover the Professor's clipboard from the Fault Line Testing Facility Proto-suit Practice- a mission to take Blue on a training mission in his proto-suit Rex209 T-Rex209- a mission to defeat King Frog Generator Rex209- a mission to fix the generator in Xeno Labs Takeshi Stealth Attack- a mission to sneak into Akuma's lair and steal info undetected Pink Angel Cloudy with a Chance of Dark Things- a mission to defeat 30 Dark Things Orange Angel Holy Cow!- a mission to defeat 20 Cows Hazmat Hero Hazmatastrophe- a mission to defeat Mother Major Malfunction- a mission to defeat the Machine Bomb Bash- a mission to collect Hazmat Hero's Bombs from Robots Norse Warrior Record Breaker- a mission to slay 5 Sky Serpents Big Sword- a mission to construct a giant sword for slaying Sky Serpents Collection Catastrophe- a mission to recover his knife collection from Sandworms Norse Father Sky Slayer- a mission to build a ballista to take down Sky Serpents Austin Carter Enemy Spy-8-Spy- a mission to spy on things inside Nitrome Towers Nitrome Boss Must Die!- a mission to defeat Nitrome Boss Barry Chopper Chase- a mission to fix Barry's Chopper by collecting parts from Robots Garry Cousin Ivan- a mission to pick up some weapons FOUND by Cousin Ivan Boss Money Madness- a mission to recover stolen safes from the Secret Dungeons Larry Lab Assistant- a mission to help Larry find the formulas for the Professor's work in Xeno Labs Billy Eating Your Emotions- a mission to defeat 25 Eater Droplets Fast Food- a mission to clear out Square Meal Trolls from the Burger Joint Uncle Rico Hunkiest Uncle of the Year Award- a mission to recover Uncle Rico's trophy collection from Thieves Fluffykins Carrot Craze- a mission to get carrots in the Winter Wonderland Right Eye Cornea on the Cob- a mission to defeat 20 Pirate Clouds Left Eye Computer Person Blast-Man Joe Hot Air Pop Goes the Blimp- a mission to defeat Baron von Blimp Mrs. Hot Air Hot Air Jr. Canary 214-LE Stopping the Infection- a mission to defeat Infected Canary Leader Some Final Touches- a mission to put finishing touches on Kapowski's secret weapon Black Ball Blue Ball Zapo Vault Line- a mission to get technology for Kapowski's secret weapon from a guarded vault Red Pirate Captain Blue Pirate Captain Red Pirates Blue Pirates Spartan Warrior Can't Touch This- a mission to defeat Midas Swindler Fat Cat Owl Bearded Man Manuel Turner Penny Sterling Princess Blots Small Fries Canopy Monkey Chimp Chiseler Blue Duck Green Duck Egyptian Bird Caveman Cavegirl Missing Link Baby Baby Dino Sabre-Tooth Dread Monty Main Ingredients- a mission to collect a vital part of Kapowski's secret weapon Dirk Valentine Baron Beat-em' Up- a mission to defeat Baron Battenberg Employees Eskimo Runners Jack Frost Justin Bennet Satellite Site- a mission to set up a satellite dish to monitor enemy space activity Kapowski Handle With Care- mission to recover stolen blueprints for a secret weapon A Small Problem- a mission to defeat Parasite and activate his secret weapon Castle Corp Knights Lady Snow Fox Bad Marketing- a mission to defeat Maxwell Merlock and Dr. Boshi Lockehorn Maiden Miners Norman Noggin Vikings Robot Workers Rockitty Squeak the Dog Stretchy Dog Stone Tribe Rumble Under Foot- a mission to construct traps to keep the Giant Worm away Warlock Mirror Magic- a mission to recover Warlock's magic mirror from the Flash Cat Track Watcher I Spy- a mission to deliver messages to Vikings Village Chief Vikings vs. Pirates- a mission to defeat Big Hat Pirate Master Cutter '''Blue Green with Envy- a mission to clear Green Enzymes out of Xeno Labs Daddy's Little Enzyme- a mission to recover the Professor's research from Three Legged Robots Nothing Rhymes with Orange- a mission to clear Orange Enzymes out of Xeno Labs '''Princess Nectarine IV Stupid Knights- a mission to defeat 20 Enemy Soldiers '''Foreman Buzz '''Orange '''Penguin '''Flash Cat '''Godfrey Nectarine IV '''Teenager '''Oodlegobs '''Cuboy Training- teaches basic skills used in the game '''Yeti '''Plunger '''Ice Beak '''Calamari Squid '''Turnament Knight '''Jump Hero '''Foreman White '''Raccoon '''Ribbit '''Bullethead Soldier Omega Dragon Slayer- a mission to defeat the Omega Dragon '''Tiny Castle Knight '''Tiny Castle Maiden '''Onekey '''Magneboy Magnetic Attraction- a mission to deliver a love note to Rex209 '''Sleepwalker '''Fly Trap '''Yin '''Yang '''Cactus Men Let's Go Get Tacos!- a mission to drive Square Meal trolls away from the Taco Hut '''Mail Bird Special Delivery- a mission to make deliveries to several other Nitrome characters '''changeType Hero '''Ditto '''Shadow '''Virus '''Robot Ice Cream Missions These are secret missions that can be received by finding the Ice Cream characters that have hidden themselves around the Nitrome universe. Vanilla, No Fudge- a mission given by Vanilla to collect milk from Udder Cows Neapolitan- a mission given by Strawberry to get his fave fruit, bananas, from the bottom of the Canary Mining Facility Death by Chocolate- a mission given by Chocolate to kill 30 Orange Squids Sore Bay- a mission given by Sorbet to collect sunscreen from Thieves Minty Freshness- a mission given by Mint-Choc-Chip to collect his fave fruit, cherries, from the highest peak in the Frosty Mountains Burst My Bubble- a mission given by Bubble Gum to kill 30 Green Squids Licorice Lick- a mission given by Licorice to give a love note to Mint Choc Chip The Baconator- a mission given by Smokey Bacon to collect his feast foods (turkey, bacon, ham, chicken, and more bacon) from Blue Squids Unidentified Delicious Treat (UDT)- a mission given by Alien Ice Cream to collect his fave fruit, lemons, from a UFO crash site in the Nitromian Desert List of Special Abilities *Air Strike- summons an Air Strike from Rubble Trouble series that bombs enemies in an area attack *Rex209 Rampage- summons Rex209 to blast nearby enemies *Oodlegob Stampede- summons an army of Oodlegobs to consume nearby enemies *Stun- stuns nearby enemies *Trap- traps all nearby enemies so they can't move *Disable- disables all enemy attacks for a short time *Big Cat Vaporize- blasts a mega laser down from the sky at enemies for an area attack *Big Freeze- summons a snow storm to freeze nearby enemies *Bang Gun- uses the Bang Gun to blast explosions at enemies for an area attack *Fault Line- summons Zapo to trap enemies in an alternate dimension using his space bending powers *Mercury Melt- summons Mercury to roll into enemies and deal fire damage to them *Ninja Stealth- Takeshi grants you his Stealth ability so you can sneak past enemies undetected Trivia *The Boss from Rubble Trouble states in one conversation that he doesn't know where Larry ran off to, but that he doesn't care on the account that Larry always gets himself into trouble anyway. *The Red Pirates and Blue Pirates have their own ongoing feud occuring during the gameplay, so their missions focus less on fighting the badguys and more on fighting each other. *The Ice Cream Flavors are hidden all over the worlds of Nitrome. Some of them have special missions to give out. *Austin is found in Nitrome City where he looks after Nitrome Towers to make sure the Nitrome Boss isn't up to anything. He says in one conversation that he misses his buddy Justin, who went to Crater City to investigate some recent meteor impacts. *The NES Dimension is a dimension reached by using an NES System in the game. This is where all of the NES characters are found, with the exception of Uncle Rico and Raccoon, who have somehow been transported out of the NES Dimension. *Larry ran off to the Test Subject Area, where he serves as the Professor's assistant. *In one conversation, Penny tells you not to touch her or she will just become another number in the scoreboard, as she said in the game Enemy 585. *Enemy 585 does not appear as an NPC in the game, but other characters from his game world do. *There is an Orange NPC despite the fact that Orange enzymes appear as enemies as well. The Professor managed to create one good Orange enzyme to help out the heroes. *Private Parmesan, Private Provolone, Captain Cheddarton, Major Mozzarella, and Gunner Gorgonzola are all made up Nitrome characters. They are offiicers aboard the S.S. Squeakstar, which landed in Crater City to rebuild its core reactors (due to the Sun having been released from captivity in their ship). The planets Mercury, Mars, Saturn, and the Lost Moons escaped the ship and went to different worlds around the Nitrome universe while the Moon and the Sun returned to their orbits in the sky. *Cuboy is hanging out at Fire Sand Beach, which he claims is a very peaceful place, despite having a great quantity of enemies. *The Tiny Castle Maiden fled to Dinoland after being evicted from Castle Square by the Tiny Castle Knight. *The Oodlegobs were injected into the NES Dimension by Teenager as a main attack force against enemies in the NES Dimension. *The Turnament Knight, despite not being from an NES game, is found in the NES Dimension. *Foreman White can be found in the Canary Mining Facility, even though he was presumed dead when the aliens first invaded the mining facility. He complains in one conversation about losing his 'lucky white hat' during a narrow escape from the aliens. This white hat is later found in level 2 of Canary by Canary 214-LE. Category:Games Category:Main Games